


I Always Sleep

by Kaitecha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Episode 10, Engaged Couple, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitecha/pseuds/Kaitecha
Summary: "Don't worry, Yuuri. I always slept until right before the competition."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some pure fluff I wanted to put up before Ep. 11 comes out in a few hours. Enjoy, maybe.

_Don’t worry, Yuuri. I always slept until right before the competition_.

Viktor edged the door behind him slowly back until the lock clicked. Relaxed his weight against the frame. Leaned in. Two single sized hotel beds were pushed flush. The light peeking through the center of the curtains drew a line up the white fabric for his eyes to trace. He followed it to a golden ring shining on a slim finger.

Nestled in that oversized white comforter was one Yuuri Katsuki, who hadn’t stirred an inch since Viktor had departed to visit the ocean. Hours before that finger had been poised above Viktor’s chest, rising and falling until he became restless.

Viktor was seldom the restless one between them.

_You haven’t slept, have you?_

_I did, a little…_

Viktor still remembered Yuko’s text messages to China word for word.

_He hasn’t slept, has he? Yuuri has never slept well. There’s always something for him to be afraid of. You know he’s really content when he gets a good sleep. Always been that way._

Viktor turned one hand over into the other and thumbed the edge of his ring. Yuuri never slept well, yet Viktor could slip away with the haste of a flipped switch. Months with Yuuri had exposed him to a kind of life he’d never lived. When you breathed, cried and lived skating instead of humanity, sleep was a matter of survival. No distractions. Switch on, switch off. Yuuri’s world was precisely the opposite.

Today he’d slept past noon.

_There’s nothing for him to fear._

Viktor crept quietly across the carpet and went to seal the curtains on the other end of the room, but Yuuri hummed and roused. Viktor froze and glanced over his shoulder. Yuuri was furiously groping the empty half of the bed, whining.

_Looking!_

“Yuuri, sleeping beauty, good morning,” Viktor’s voice took on a soft, almost singing tone. He flopped down next to Yuuri where he’d previously slept. Didn’t bother with his coat or scarf. No time. Yuuri reached over his chest and squirmed deeper into the blankets.

“ _Tah-dai-mah,”_   Viktor tried.

“ _Okaeri,”_ Yuuri managed in a mumble.

“Did you miss me?” Viktor whispered, tone somehow prodding. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s torso and embraced him, lips applying barely there pressure through his shirt. Yuuri was still for some time, breathing in rhythm. Then he giggled.

“ _Yuuri_ , did you?”

He sighed, breath spilling out across Viktor’s hair. He brought his arms up to stroke the back of the man’s neck. Viktor had never been so elated to feel a little strip of metal sliding across his flesh.  

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I missed you, too.”

“You smell like the ocean,” Yuuri whispered, sighing again. “It’s… really nice.”

“Barcelona’s reminded me of Hasetsu’s. Even the seagulls said good morning.”

“Mmm,” passed through Yuuri’s lips.

“Still sleepy?”

“Reminded you of Hasetsu?”

“That’s right.”

Viktor turned his fingers up. The ring caught his eye again. Would it ever stop doing that? The glimmer might wear down. It wouldn’t last forever.

Yuuri’s world would.

“My home,” Viktor said.

Yuuri’s limbs softened. He laughed. Ran his fingers through Viktor’s silver hair and drew himself as close as he could.

“I’ll bring the medal home for us,” Yuuri said, voice still low and subdued but firmer than any Viktor had heard from him yet. The passion in such tiny volume reached deep into his chest. “The first thing we’ll call ‘ours.’”

“The home you’ve made for me already is more than I ever knew I wanted, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered.

He glanced up to catch Yuuri’s eyes, but they’d fallen shut. That toned chest filled and fell against his cheek, warm. Everything he’d ever needed to feel.

_He has nothing to fear, and I couldn't possibly rest while I'm dreaming of all we'll become._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor is poorly pronouncing "tadaima" which basically means "I'm home" in Japanese. Yuuri replied with "Okaeri" which basically means, "Welcome home," or "You're home."


End file.
